Brighter Than the Stars
by jesuisl0ser
Summary: Angel loved watching the stars. AngelCollins. Written for rentaholic00.


**A/N: Written for rentaholic00. I hope you enjoy this, sweetie. R&R, everyone! Thanks

* * *

**

Angel loved to watch the stars.

She sometimes could sit and rest her head against the window for hours, simply staring out into the dark night sky. She always wondered what it was like to be so high up in the sky, watching the busy world below, providing light for all those on Earth overcome by the darkness of the night.

Comparing herself to all these bright stars in the sky made Angel feel so small, yet so intrigued. She liked to believe that some of the stars were shining just for her to see.

A hand on her shoulder distracted Angel from her thoughts. She jumped, turning away from the beautiful sky to see Collins standing in front of her, rubbing his eyes.

"Baby, what're you doin' up so late?" he whispered, his voice full of sleep. Angel just tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. He was so cute when he was half-asleep.

"I was just watching the stars," she replied, shifting her attention back to the window.

"Oh." Collins yawned and took it upon himself to sit down beside her on the small couch that Angel had moved in front of the window. "You do this every night?"

She laughed. "Not _every_ night, Collins. There are other things that occupy me most nights; you know that," she said, smirking wickedly.

Collins closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I should know."

Angel giggled and snuggled closer to Collins, not taking her eyes away from the stars.

After a few minutes, Angel looked up to find Collins nodding off. She shook her head, smiling. "Honey, you don't have to stay with me."

Collins' eyes popped opened and he said quickly, "I ain't asleep."

"Had I given you another few minutes, baby, you'd have been out cold. Trust me," Angel replied. "Go back to bed."

"But I want to stay with you," was Collins' persistent answer. "I was at work all day. I'd like to spend more time with you, Ang." He brought her into his arms and held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much."

Angel closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest. "I love you, too, Collins. More than anything," she whispered.

After a long silence, she heard his voice once again. "Angel?"

"Mmhmm?"

"How come you like watchin' the stars so much?"

Angel shrugged. "They're beautiful, aren't they? Sometimes, when I want to get away from everything, I just pretend I _am_ one..." She paused, chuckling. "I know, it's crazy. But, if you think about it...Wouldn't it be nice? Just to get away from the world for a moment and be up there in the sky with the stars?"

Collins thought for moment. "I dunno. I'd much rather be here with you for the rest of my life."

"You would?" Angel asked, looking up at him. But Collins' expression of utter sincerity answered her question.

"Ang, you shine brighter than any of those stars up there. And you're much more beautiful." He kissed her lips gently before adding, "I bet they're jealous of you, too."

Angel laughed. "Stars can't be jealous."

"What if they can?"

"Collins—" Angel began. But he had cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

A very weak Angel lay in the hospital bed, her eyes closed as she took short, shaky breaths. Collins lay beside her, stroking her cheek gently, trying to stay awake so that he would be aware if she needed anything.

"Collins..." she whispered.

"Angel, go to sleep. You need your rest, baby." Collins bit his lower lip to keep from crying. The end was near. They both knew it.

"I want...I..." Angel paused, bursting into a rattling coughing fit. "I wanna see...the stars..."

"Baby, I don't wanna let the light in if it'll hurt your eyes too much," Collins gently protested.

"No. No...Open the blinds, Col. Please?" Angel begged, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Collins sighed, getting up and opening the blinds, exposing the stars shining as brightly as ever. Angel smiled. "Look, Tom. They're glowing..."

Collins choked back some tears and walked back over to the bed, lying down and stroking her curly hair. "They're shinin' for you, Angel."

Angel breathed in a shaky breath. "Really?"

"Yeah," Collins whispered, kissing her gently. "Just for you."

Two hours later, as he held her limp body in his arms, Angel left Collins to go with the stars.


End file.
